


Video Games (Jake Paul x Grayson Dolan)

by thestrangersmemes



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, jake paul - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kind of depressing tbh, M/M, One-Shot, Random - Freeform, Secret Relationship, based on a lana del rey song lmao, i wrote this in one night dont judge me, kinda emo ngl, sleepy, staying up late, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestrangersmemes/pseuds/thestrangersmemes
Summary: Random one-shot I did where Grayson and Jake stay up late and play some video games.





	Video Games (Jake Paul x Grayson Dolan)

**Author's Note:**

> so let me just say i know that this story isnt great and its also very short but thats because i wrote it over the course of one night. lately ive been staying up literally until like 5 in the morning in my dark bedroom or on my porch listening to video games by lana del rey so this fic is kind of inspired by that. its lowkey emo but i honestly dont care it fits an aesthetic im sure many of us have experienced: being alone late at night in a silent house listening to music or playing video games.

“Come on. We can play some video games.” Read, 9:24 PM 

The dull white glow of the television screen was the only thing illuminating Jake’s nearly pitch-black living room. On the floor sat the pair, the blonde had on a hoodie and gym shorts. The brunette was clad in some pajamas. It had been a long night. Grayson was resting his head on Jake’s shoulder. Jake was mindlessly twiddling with the video game controller in his hands. Grayson had lost track of what Jake was doing and had stopped playing hours ago. It was pushing 2 A.M. Grayson was practically asleep.

Jake was too busy crashing cars and stealing shit in GTA to notice his boyfriend, if you could even call him that, dozing off. He lifted one hand from his controller and methodically rubbed Grayson’s thigh, lifting his fingers in a motion that made Grayson tingle. After a few moments he lifted his hand from Gray’s thigh and picked up his can of Corona Light, finishing off the last few drops and setting the empty can back on the ground. His second one tonight, he didn’t quite feel buzzed yet, though. Jake’s eyes strained from the brightness of the television. He glanced at Grayson.  
“You wanna go to sleep, baby?”  
“No,” Grayson answered from Jake’s shoulder. “I like watching you play.”  
“Okay.”  
Minutes passed without a word.  
“Jake?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re not gonna tell anyone about us, right?”  
“No, not yet, at least.”  
“Are you ever gonna come out?”  
“I don’t like guys. Just you, Gray.”  
“Is it okay if I tell E?”  
“I thought he already knew.”  
“Well, he knows we hang out, but he doesn’t know about the other stuff.”  
“Yeah, you can tell him.”  
“Alright.”  
Grayson’s skin was tanner than usual, and in truth, he looked a bit orange but Jake didn’t mind. He was flattered that Grayson tried.  
Grayson yawned. Somehow it was now around 3:30. Jake was playing something else now. Through the window, Grayson could see the bustling lights of Los Angeles beneath a beautiful night sky. Reflected on the glass was the television screen. Grayson yawned.  
“You should sleep, babe.”  
Grayson nodded.  
Jake got up and turned his television off, removing the glare from the window. Grayson stared out of that window into the night as Jake carried him to bed.  
Grayson pulled the covers over himself and watched Jake slide off his shirt.  
Soon after Jake climbed into bed next to Grayson. Grayson pulled Jake close and shut his eyes.


End file.
